Downfall Of The Undead
by Vault08
Summary: Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen have survived and killed more zombies then most, and now they set out to put an end to the zombie onslaught, and doing so, they may lose men, and find out who can and cannot be trusted in the Downfall Of The Undead!
1. Kino Der Toten

"They're swarming, look out!" Dempsey shouted over the roar of the teleporter that was firing up behind them. His voice echoed into the depths of the destroyed and broken movie theater they were holding out in. Firing several bursts from his M16 rifle, he quickly moved backwards to the rest of his team, keeping his fire concentrated on the oncoming horde of the undead.

"Dempsey! Left!" Takeo shouted from across the room. Quickly turning and bringing his bowie knife up, Dempsey sliced into the zombie's stomach, spilling the rotting organs of the undead onto the floor, and showering Dempsey in blood. "Oh yeah!" He shouted, bringing up his M16 and firing on a small group of zombies that were advancing. Richtofen, bringing up his M1911, fired two shots into the chest of a zombie before turning and touching the random box, crouching beside it as the weapons cycled before landing on an Olympia shotgun. Turning, Richtofen grabs the shotgun and cocks it, smiling.

"Oh ja, this one makes ze big holes! I like big holes!" He said, before letting loose a wicked laugh.

Nikolai dives to the ground, falling back from a door leading into the dressing room. Bringing up his M14, he fires the entire clip in rapid succession, taking down two zombies. "I got a lot of them over here! These ones look different!" He shouts, as a large group, consisting of regular undead and crawlers, advance into the main theater room.

"Here!" Takeo shouts, lobbing two grenades directly into the center of the advancing horde. "Oh shit!" Nikolai shouts, quickly getting to his feet and turning, running away from the grenades, trying to escape the blast radius the best he can.

BOOM!

The impact of the grenades shook the theater, causing several pieces of the ceiling to fall down, blocking the door leading to the dressing room and causing all four of the men to fall to the ground. As they quickly get back up, several zombies begin closing in on their position from the right side. Dempsey, in a frenzy, gets up and begins firing, but only gets off a couple shots before only a clicking sound is heard. Pulling the clip from his M16, he throws it to the ground in anger upon discovering it being empty. "Damn! I'm out! Richtofen, go play with your friends!"

Takeo and Nikolai, now back on their feet, kneel down and fire their sub machine guns at the undead, blowing limbs and heads off in all directions. "I will take what honor they have left!" Takeo shouts, before moving forward and stabbing one of the few remaining zombies through the eye with his knife.

"Takeo, you are a fool, getting so close to them!" Nikolai says, moving backwards and continuing to provide support fire from his MP5K. Suddenly, a lone zombie from behind swipes Nikolai twice, and he falls to the ground. Richtofen turns, and Takeo chuckles at the fallen Nikolai.

"I don't think so, Nikolai." He says in an amused tone, pulling out his M1911 and finishing off the zombie that had knocked Nikolai down.

Richtofen helps Nikolai up, and Nikolai grunts at having required help. "Yeah yeah, whatever, I am up."

Everything falls silent for a moment, and suddenly the sky, visible through the cracks and holes in the ceiling, dims to a dark gray, and a loud crack of thunder is heard, followed by several howls of dogs. Balls of electricity begin appearing around the room, spawning flaming hell hounds.

"Poor puppies, zey know no better." Richtofen comments, reloading his Olympia shotgun and readying himself.

"Time to put you down, puppy dog!" Dempsey shouts, firing several shots from his M1911 into the rapidly-oncoming dogs. Several more dogs appear and charge at the group, but they all fall. As Richtofen destroys the last one with a full-on blast to the skull from his Olympia, an image of an ammo box, surrounded by a green aura appears. Moving forward, Richtofen runs through it and it disappears, and suddenly several clips of ammo appears on everyone's belts.

"Ammo for za doctor!" Richtofen yells in joy, loading two fresh shells into his shotgun.

"This is a wonderful gift." Takeo comments while loading a fresh clip into both his AK74U and Python, preparing for the next inevitable wave of the undead.

Quickly running up the center aisle, Dempsey moves to the right and approaches the Jugger-Nog machine. Quickly opening the front of it, he reaches in and pulls out a bottle, downing it all in one drink. After he finishes, he throws the bottle to the ground and burps, before chuckling to himself. "I'm always into jugger nog."

As Dempsey begins to make his way back, several zombies crawl over the seats on both sides of him. The stench of decay was heavy, and their rotting flesh and consistent moans only added to the things that Dempsey despised about them. By the time he reached the middle of the walkway, they had blocked his path. Raising his M16, he began firing on the large horde. "Need some help over here!" He shouted down to his team mates, who were all gathered on the stage, firing at the zombies breaking in through the door on their right.

"Don't be a fool, Russian!" Richtofen shouts as Nikolai starts up the walkway, attempting to help out Dempsey. Takeo, firing the remaining bullets in his AK, takes a few steps backward. "Richtofen,", he starts, "We cannot hold out here forever! Do something with that teleporter!"

After finishing firing his clip into one of the undead, Richtofen turns, and concentrates for a moment, before moving inside the teleporter. "Hm, maybe I can reprogram ze teleporter to take us somewhere safe." He says to himself, before turning on the small terminal inside the teleporter and typing in several commands. "Hold out for a few more minutes, my brothers!"

"God damn it, Richtofen, stop messing with the teleporter!" Dempsey shouts, as Nikolai fires upon the horde of the undead, trying to clear a path for Tank to make his way back to the stage. As his last few bullets disappear into zombie flesh, Nikolai backs up. He had managed to kill several, and only a few remained. "You have to run for it, Tank!" Nikolai ordered, before heading back to the stage.

Dempsey took a few steps back, his M16 out of ammo again. Tossing it aside, he would grunt before pulling out his bowie knife and placing it in his left hand, and pulling out his M1911 and placing it in his right hand, before yelling out as he charged forward, aiming his M1911 at the group of zombies before him and firing it rapidly, plowing through them. Using his knife, he sliced through several of the undead, and as he broke through to the other side, he quickly rolled on the ground, performing a somersault and running forward toward the teleporter.

"I have done it!" Richtofen announced, turning and pulling out his pistol, keeping one hand on the enter key. "Get in, hurry!"

Takeo and Nikolai quickly move into the teleporter, providing cover fire for Dempsey, who is dodging the horde of the undead that have overtaken the stage. "Move, you undead flesh sack!" He screamed at one, before bringing his knife up and slicing its throat, causing it to fall onto the ground, dead.

"You vill not feed!" Richtofen announced to his 'children', bringing up his shotgun and blowing the head clean off two zombies lined up together, laughing as he did so. Just as Dempsey reached the teleporter, Richtofen threw his shotgun to the ground and hit the 'enter' key, and several flashes of light were seen before the teleporter kicked in, just as the zombies reached them.


	2. Unfamiliar Places

A cloud of smoke burst into the air, and Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai all fall to the ground in an unfamiliar area. The Earth felt cold against their flesh, and as they all got up, they glanced around, confused as to where they were. The building they found themselves in was destroyed, several pieces of the wall were missing, but they seemed to be in an open area in the center with no ceiling, a courtyard of sorts.

"What the hell is this place, Richtofen? Where'd you take us?" Dempsey asked, loading a fresh clip into his M1911. They were all next to a fountain, and a hill behind them lead upwards into the building. The only thing they could hear was an eerie silence, and the distant burning of trees that were on fire in the distance.

"Zis is where I used to work." Richtofen said, glancing around. An evil smile formed over his lips, and he rested his shotgun on his shoulder. "Ze fountain here was actually ze first teleporter we ever made, but it didn't work so ve built zis fountain on top of it to cover it up. Glad to see that it works now." He said, before letting loose a small laugh.

"Who is 'we', German?" Nikolai asked, before moving to glance inside one of the windows. Several boards were on the floor, apparently meaning people inside had boarded up the windows, trying to keep the dead out.

"I, uh…" Richtofen started, but then moved on, ignoring Nikolai's questions entirely. "Zis area used to be a burial site for soldiers, though nothing vas official. Zey built this….asylum on top of it without even knowing." Richtofen then pointed to the ground, where, in several spots, it appeared that the soil had recently been moved or dug through.

"They came right up through the ground. This place was hit by freak bags, too." Dempsey moved to sit on the fountain staring at Richtofen, watching his every move. "Takeo, find anything?" Dempsey called, glancing over his shoulder at Takeo, who had entered the building through one of the broken windows with boards surrounding the ground.

"Two soldiers, Americans." Takeo called back from the inside. "Dead."

Dempsey stood up, and quickly moved over to the window, hopping over it as he glanced first to his left, then to his right to see Takeo standing near two fallen soldiers Walking over to them, Dempsey observed their corpses. "Damn." He said, in a angered, yet sorrowful tone.

Richtofen and Nikolai followed, glancing over the corpses. The bodies were very decayed, only the skeleton visible, identifiable as Americans only by their uniforms. However, their bones had what appeared to be bite marks on them. A Thompson machine gun and Colt M1911 lie next to the corpses.

"Ze teleporter from ze factory brought us forward twenty-something years. Zis attack happened long ago, hence ze decomposition." Richtofen informed the rest of the group. Nikolai knelt down, and picked up the Thompson, shrugging. "Might as well."

"Alright, cut the shit Richtofen." Dempsey said, before standing up and turning to face him, an intimidating, pissed off expression on his face. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Danke for ze politeness, Dempsey." Richtofen said, chuckling. "No, ze reason we are here, is ze key to stopping all of this lies within ze next room. A key. Follow me, brothers." Richtofen says, before proceeding down the room and through a door, leading into a next room. As they all follow him into the next room, Takeo stops, noticing the Quick Revive Soda machine. Moving toward it, he proceeds to pry off the top, reaching in and taking out a bottle, downing it quickly.

"Good thinking, Takeo." Dempsey says, nodding to him.

Richtofen moves to the back area of the room they are in, and then into another room to the left of it. Richtofen proceeds to reach into a small hole in the wall. As he does so, the other three begin looking around at the area. Dempsey and Nikolai proceed into the next room, and turn their heads at the sight of a chair with blood surrounding it, and a severed hand in one of the straps. Several 'tools' next to the chair on a table with dried, aged blood splattered on them.

Despite the asylum being abandoned, there was a strange, eerie feeling they weren't alone. There seemed to be scratching on the walls, and voices in the distance. Richtofen seemed to feel right at home, though. Observing the makeshift torture chair, Dempsey shook his head, sickened by the look of it.

"What kind of experiments were you doing Richtofen, you sick bastard?" Dempsey shouted, but Richtofen didn't respond. Typical. Nikolai, moving up to the chair, shutters as a loud man screaming can be heard for a second.

"What the hell was that?" Nikolai asked, turning to Tank. Dempsey shrugged his shoulders, but acknowledged that he heard it too. "I don't know. Something's….not right. Watch Richtofen." Dempsey said, turning and heading back into the other room.

Richtofen, who had pulled a box out of the wall, was now fiddling with the lock, trying to open it. "Oh, Doctor Maxis. Of course you moved ze key." He whispered to himself, picking up a nearby rock. He raised it, planning to bash the lock off, but suddenly, he lowered his hand. Slowly, he brought his hands to his head, closing his eyes. "Ah…n…no! No! Ze voices! No! Stop!" He shouted, before grunting and grabbing the rock, slamming it down and breaking the rusted lock with ease. Chuckling softy, Richtofen reached inside the box. A note lay on top. Slowly, he picked it up and glanced at it, where six words appeared, apparently freshly printed:

'I KNOW IT WAS YOU, EDWARD'

Tossing the paper aside, he closed his eyes for a moment, before shaking his head. He had to keep himself, and the others, focused. The key was the only thing left in the box.

"Ah! Got it!" he shouted, holding up a rusted silver key. "I cannot believe zis is still here!" He said, holding it like it was a precious gold worth millions. Kicking the box aside, he moved back out to regroup with the others.

"You bring us here on false hope, German?" Nikolai asked, shaking his head and waving his hand, dismissing Richtofen's methods.

"Help!" Takeo shouted from the next room.

Having ventured back into the room with the dead soldiers, Takeo was taken by surprise as two crawling zombies, emitting some sort of gas around them attacked him. They were similar to the ones at the theater. He was down on the ground, attempting to crawl away from the foul beasts with desperation.

Rushing into the room, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen all quickly look at Takeo. Dempsey raises his Colt, ready to fire on the new type of zombie.

"No, Dempsey! Don't!" Richtofen shouted, but he was too late.

As the crawling zombies died, a cloud of the gas blew up, covering the area. Takeo began coughing profusely, and Dempsey turned to Richtofen. "What the hell is that?" Dempsey shouted into Richtofen's face. Shoving him backwards, Richtofen shot Dempsey a menacing look. "It's Nova 6 gas, American. Takeo may be lost." He said, showing no discomfort at the thought of losing one of the group.

Dempsey lost it, and quickly charged forward, shoving Richtofen to the ground. "Why the hell didn't you think to tell us about that, you poor, sorrowful kraut? Those things were at the theater too, we only saw a couple though!"

Richtofen quickly scurried away and got to his feet. "I didn't know ze gas would be zat lethal. A lot has happened in ze last 20 years, ve need to go. Ve have to leave Takeo, now! There vill be more!"

Dempsey yells in anger, and the remaining three quickly vault over one of the open windows, heading back toward the fountain. Dempsey glances behind him once more at the cloud of gas that had overtaken the room, before catching up to the others. Suddenly, a ball of lightening appears, and a hell hound spawns, and begins charging at them furiously, thirsting for blood.

"Oh shit!" Nikolai screams out as he reaches the fountain.

The dog leaps up and tackles Richtofen. Dempsey turns and hesitates, but then turns back to Nikolai. "Go!" He shouts, ready and prepared to leave Richtofen to the fate he believes he deserves.

"I don't know how! And he has key!" Nikolai reminds Dempsey.

Reluctantly, Dempsey turns and fires the entire clip of his pistol into the dog, killing it and watching it vanish into thin air. Richtofen slowly gets up, wincing in pain. His right arm had several bites in it, and his chest was clawed up, his uniform now stained with blood, but he was alright.

"Danke." Richtofen says, moving over to the fountain. Pressing his good hand on it, he turned to the others. "Help me move zis fountain, so ve can access ze teleporter."

Nikolai and Tank, along with Richtofen, begin pushing on the fountain until it comes loose from the hold the ground has on it, and it falls over, revealing a small teleporter pad below it.

"Alright, everybody on. It's time to take a ride!" Richtofen shouts, giving a loud chuckle. Dempsey and Nikolai step on, followed by Richtofen.

"Where does your key go, German?" Nikolai asks, waiting for Richtofen to activate the teleporter so they can get the hell out of this asylum.

"Ah, Russin, ze key does not activate zis teleporter. But first, zere is one more place we have to go before ve finish this."

"And where might that be, oh great Doctor Richtofen?" Dempsey asks in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. Zis teleporter could take us anywhere, I've never used it before. But we must get out. Prepare yourselves!"

Dempsey and Nikolai open their eyes wide at Richtofen's eagerness to use a teleporter that could take them exactly where they don't need to go, but they had no time to react as Richtofen smiled and shouted, "Activate!" And they disappeared in a flash of white from the asylum.


	3. Revelations

Falling to the ground in a coughing fit, Dempsey slowly glanced around him. He felt around for a minute, but strangely, he noticed that both his pistol and knife had disappeared. Sighing, he stood up and looked around. Everything had a blue tint to it and it appeared he was back at Der Riese. He exhaled deeply.

"What the hell is this?" He whispered to himself, he seemed to be in another part of the factory they hadn't seen. The small room he was in was bare, only a few shelves with vials of some sort of green liquid in them. Suddenly, one of the doors on the right opened. Dempsey turned to see Dr. Richtofen and a man he didn't recognize walking through the room. The man had medium-length black hair combed to the side of his face, and a small beard growing in. He appeared to be German.

"Hey, Richtofen!" Dempsey shouted, but Richtofen didn't appear to hear him. They proceeded to walk through another door on the other side of the room labeled 'GROUP 935 – 115 LIVE TESTING CHAMBERS'.

Following them, Dempsey caught up to Richtofen and attempted to turn him around, but he was shocked as his hand traveled directly through him, no contact whatsoever. His own flesh appeared slightly transparent as well, a white aura surrounding it. Dempsey shuttered, what the hell was going on?

Continuing to follow them, they passed through a large room filled with various test tubes, and a couple dead dogs, whose flesh was rotting off their bones. A few blood splatters behind them indicated they were shot, but that didn't explain the rotting, as the blood was fresh.

"Edward, ze live testing results have yielded hideous results thus far. Ze subjects do not respond to even simple orders, zey only hunger for flesh. Zis is most disappointing, ze project is becoming an utter disaster." The man with the beard spoke to Richtofen.

Richtofen shook his head. "Dr. Maxis, ze subjects do not need to obey orders. As I have insisted, if ve just release zem onto ze battlefield against ze Americans, or ship zem via plane and drop zem onto the United States, zey will be distracted enough for us to secure victory, and ve can wipe zem out aftervards!"

Dr. Maxis stopped, and turned to Richtofen. "Absolutely not, I will not commit genocide of a species I created! These undead minions will serve under Ludvig Maxis, and I will have them perfected!" Maxis shouted at Richtofen, before turning on his heel and proceeding to the end of the room where a computer terminal was. He sat down and began typing into it.

Dempsey glanced around, apparently this Maxis guy was behind the whole operation. Richtofen hesitated, and then proceeded to the other end of the room where they had entered from. Dempsey followed, curious as to what the German was doing. He proceeded to sit down and grab a tape recorder. Hesitating, Richtofen closed his eyes and hit 'record'.

"Entry number 40123, June 12th, 1941. Maxis is becoming hostile with ze creature's fate. He refuses to acknowledge ze original project has failed and transformed into something far greater than either of us could have imagined. Ze cost of this is not what concerns me ze most, but rather, Dr. Maxis's shift in attitude. Zis project appears to be taking over him, slowly eating away at him piece by piece. I hate seeing my former mentor and friend turn into an obsessed scientist, but zis is going to far. We're losing ze fight against ze Americans, but Maxis would rather have an army of ze undead if it means another four years of work and losing ze war. He is neglecting his daughter, as vell. She is becoming more and more….distant."

Richtofen stopped for a moment, bringing his finger up to the 'stop' button, but not pressing it. After a second, he lowered his hand.

"Ze Wunderwaffe DG-2 has been completed, However, ze weapon seems useless to me now, ze original design vas to be the weapon to wipe out ze undead, but now that Maxis refuses to take my suggestions, it seems ze weapon may go to waste, as it doesn't seem to kill humans as….easily. Maxis vants to use it in ze war, but it will be much less effective than against…ze undead."

Richtofen brings a hand up and wipes a few beads of sweat from his forehead, before suddenly clutching his head in what seems to be agony. After a moment, he relaxes, breathing heavily.

"One last…..note. Not pertaining to the project, but rather….myself. Ze voices are back. Zey retuned several weeks ago, and zey are growing, fast. I thought zey disappeared for good, I only had zem as a child, ordering me to do horrid things. But now, zey are back….and zey want blood, zey want, death. And now, I find myself wanting it….too."

Richtofen gives a small laugh and then hits 'stop' on the recorder.

Dempsey paced around the room, clearly he was having some sort of out of body experience. Apparently, this is how the zombie assault got started. But why was he seeing it?

"Edward, come!" Maxis shouted from across the room. Richtofen stood up after a moment, and turned to follow Maxis.

They proceeded through a large pair of double doors on the far end of the room. They led to an outdoor area where several people, either unconscious or dead, lay shackled by a chain to the wall. There were about 12 people total, each having their leg secured by a metal chain around it attached to either the wall or a pipe, depending on where they were. In the center of the outdoor area was a teleporter. This teleporter seems to be a bit different, having a door on the outside.

Dempsey shook his head at the sight of testing on live humans. "Richtofen, you sick bastard." He said with palpable disdain.

"Vere are we going, Maxis? Vat did you want?" Richtofen asked, glancing at one of the bodies for a moment, frowning. But then, his frown turned into a smile, sickened pleasure at control of another's fate.

"Stay here, Edward." Maxis said, before proceeding behind the teleporter, into a small room. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, and whistled loudly. Richtofen placed a hand on his head, he was sweating profusely now, the beads running down his face constantly. "No…" he muttered. "No!"

"Vat?" Dr. Maxis shouted back.

"Nothing, Dr. M-Maxis." Richtofen responded, stuttering over his words.

Suddenly, a loud bark was heard, and Dr. Maxis re-appeared, holding a dog by the collar. "Ze project failed on humans, but ze dogs yielded better results. Ve must try 115 on them, zey may obey!

Richtofen gave a small nod, but he became pale. He looked as if he was going to be sick. Maxis placed the dog into Richtofen's hands, but as Maxis grabbed a syringe full of 115 and proceeded toward the dog, it began barking, and Richtofen began struggling with the dog for control.

"Now then…." Maxis says, injecting the dog with the fluid. "Perfect."

Quickly tossing the syringe aside, Maxis grabs to dog by the collar and quickly pulls it into the teleporter. Maxis slams the door shut, and jogs back to Richtofen. Picking up a clipboard on a table nearby, he begins logging the rushed experiment. Suddenly, thrashing is heard around in the teleporter, along with very loud and aggressive barking.

"Test number six….teleporter five, the special teleporter with its own power supply in the back live testing chambers, time is…..01:45. Have precautions been taken? Enough, at least." Maxis says, rattling off information as he fills it into the paper on the clipboard. After a moment, he sets it down and sighs in anticipation.

"Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power." Maxis orders.

Richtofen moves to the other side of Maxis and flips a large switch. The teleporter lights up, but that's the only thing that happens.

"Damn it, Edward!" Maxis shouts, slamming his fist down on the table. "Did you set up the device correctly?"

"Y-yes, Doctor, as per your specifications." Richtofen responds in a shaky tone.

"If you had done it to my specifications, it would have worked, wouldn't it?" Maxis snarled, kicking over the table with the clipboard, very visibly angered at the experiment. "As usual, your incompetence has….what?" Maxis asks, turning his head to the teleporter.

Richtofen turns, and sees a ball of energy lighting up in the teleporter. His eyes widen as sounds of thunder can be heard, growing louder. "Do you hear that, Doctor?"

Maxis, still very upset, waves his hand, and rubs his head with the other. "Quiet, you fool! Test number six is a failure, but has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber." Maxis says, quickly grabbing his clipboard off the ground and scribbling his words onto it. He then turns to Richtofen, and stares for a moment before throwing his arms up. "Well? Open it!"

"Doctor, I don't think-" Richtofen starts in a worried tone, though suddenly he grabs his head again, as if the voices are growing louder inside his head.

"Open the door now!" Maxis barks at Richtofen.

Slowly opening his eyes, Richtofen manages to make his way to the teleporter and swings open the door. The dog's hair was charred and burned, and it appeared to be on fire. Its eyes were glowing red with hate, and it let loose a horrid, terrifying growl. Richtofen falls backwards.

Dempsey watches the events unfolding from the doorway they came through, observing carefully. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His gut instinct was right, Richtofen was in on all of it! "Oh, you bastard, you're going down." He says to himself in a grimacing tone, an angry snarl forming on his lips.

"Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" Samantha, Dr. Maxis's daughter, asks. Maxis turns to see his daughter, dressed in her night clothes, standing behind him, clutching a teddy bear.

"Damn it, Samantha! I told you never to come in here! Edward, get her out of here!" Maxis says, pointing his finger at her momentarily before turning back to the dog.

"Yes, Doctor." Richtofen says, quickly turning and grabbing Samantha, but she pulls away from him. She screams once she sees the dog that used to be hers.

"Daddy! What's wrong with her? What did you do? Fluffy!" She called out after her long lost pet, sadness evident in her tone. She begins running toward the dog.

"Come back here, Samantha!" Maxis shouts in a frenzy. "Stop her! Easy, come here!" Maxis says, scooping up his daughter, the dog slowly begins to exit the teleporter, its eyes overtaken by the lust for flesh, the need to kill. "Good girl, honey." Maxis says, carrying Samantha toward the exit, trying to calm her down. "Gently, Samantha, that's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here!"

As they reach the door. Richtofen slams his foot into Maxis's chest, knocking him and his daughter to the ground before slamming the large double doors shut, locking them in. As they do, all of the test subjects shackled to the wall begin moving, now zombified and thirsting for blood, moaning. The hell hound begins charging at them.

"What?" Maxis shouts. "Edward, what are you doing? Open the door! Edward, open the door now!" Maxis shouts in a panic, fearing for his life.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Samantha yells, and begins running.

"Damn you!" Maxis shouts, pounding on the door. He turns when he sees his daughter running away, the hell hound was fast approaching. "Samantha, no, stay by me!" He shouts, running after her.

Richtofen kneels at the door, his hands placed on it, holding it shut despite the lock. The voices had finally taken him over, and true madness, madness that had been built up for all of his life, was now unleashed.

"Goodbye, Dr. Maxis." Richtofen says, before letting loose an evil laugh.

Suddenly, lights begin flashing everywhere and Dempsey brings his hands up to shield himself from it, and all at once he was swept away.


	4. Krankenhaus Der Infizierten

Dempsey fell to the floor, hard, rolling onto his side as he did so. Grunting, he reached out to use the wall to help himself up, but instead felt a hand extended. Glancing up, he saw Nikolai standing before him, an M14 in his hands and zombies attacking through several exposed windows. Taking Nikolai's hand, he got up and glanced around.

"Where the hell are we? Where's that bastard Richtofen?" Dempsey said as he got to his feet. The area they were in didn't seem too badly beat up, but there was a lot of fresh blood stains, and a lot of rooms. The main entrance double doors were barred, and locked. Clearly, they were on the first floor as the street was visible from the windows. A stretcher in the hallway and the large amount of rooms gave away where they were: a hospital.

"He went to next area, said for us to hold out here. To the right!" Nikolai shouted, pointing to a window directly behind Dempsey. Turning, Dempsey brought up his M1911 and fired a couple shots directly into the undead's head, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Damn, I'm gonna need bigger guns." Dempsey says, turning and running up to an outline of an AK74u on the wall. Reaching out and touching it, it spawned in his hands. "Oh yeah, gonna kick some freak meat ass with this!" He said, moving into the clerk's office. Several zombies had entered the lobby, and were fast approaching.

Tank brought up his AK, and fired, shattering the glass between him and the zombies, and blowing the head off several of the undead advancing toward him. "Nikolai!" Dempsey roared, momentarily stopping the gunfire, "Get in here!" He would shout, before resuming the fire on the hell spawns.

"A little busy here, Tank!" Nikolai shouted back, swinging his knife, and gutting one of the zombies that were closing in on him. Quickly stepping forward, he brought his foot up and slammed it into one of the advancing zombie's chests, sending it to the floor. He jumped over it, and fired three shots into another zombie's head, causing it to be blown off and slinging blood against the hospital's white walls. Turning his back to the zombies, he advanced into the clerk's room.

"Here now, wha-holy shit!" He shouted, ejecting the clip from his M14 and slamming another one into it, and noticing the ever-growing horde of zombies advancing on their position.

"We've gotta hold these freak bags off! God damn it, Richtofen, where are you, you sorrowful Kraut bastard?" Dempsey hollered into the halls of the hospital, but no response came. "Damn it!" He yelled, stepping up onto the desk and spraying his fire into the undead, almost in a trance. Nikolai turned, and slammed the end of his rifle into a zombie who attempted to flank them from behind. "Undead bastard! See what happens when you get close to Nikolai?" He shouted, before turning and aiding Dempsey in firing upon the legion of the undead before them.

Glancing up, Dempsey stopped firing, noticing Richtofen jumping up and down to attract his attention through a glass window, in some sort of operating room on the far side of the room, the only thing keeping him from reaching it was the horde of zombies. Grunting, Dempsey brought his rifle back up and fired even faster and more accurately, ready to get his hands on the man who did this.

"Undead flesh sores! Ooh-rah" Dempsey shouted as they continued to fall, pitted against good old fashioned lead, they stood no chance. The carpet was given a fresh coat of crimson, and freak bits littered the room.

"I need more wodka! I-I mean ammo!" Nikolai shouted, ejecting the last clip from his M14. He screamed as he turned around, several zombies had come up from behind and swiped him, knocking him down. Dempsey turned, and then fired upon the zombies who had taken Nikolai down.

"Nikolai! No!" Dempsey shouted, before the zombies had reached him on the other side of the desk. Turning again, he kicked one directly in the head, firing on them until a 'click' was head. "Shit!" He shouted, throwing the gun aside, not having time to reload. He quickly pulled out his M1911 and began scoring headshots. As one particular zombie fell to the ground, headless, Dempsey noticed a green, flashing aura containing an icon of a bomb. Rearing back, he jumped into the masses of the undead, reaching his hand out and tagging the flashing icon.

KA-BOOM!

All at once, the zombies disintegrated into nothing, disappearing and giving Dempsey a moment of peace. Standing up, he proceeded to walk over to the large piece of glass where Richtofen was. Richtofen seemed somewhat happy to see Dempsey, but Dempsey was everything but. Bringing his gun up, he fired a shot directly into the glass, shattering it. Richtofen fell backwards, his rifle clinging to the ground.

"You mother fucker!" Dempsey shouted, grabbing Richtofen and slinging him into a wall, causing him to collapse into the ground.

"Vat the hell are you doing, Dempsey! Stand down!" Richtofen shouted, but Dempsey proceeded to pick him up and punch him directly on the face, before throwing him onto one of the stretcher beds, knocking it and a nearby table over, and sending Richtofen spilling to the ground.

"You started all this, you damn Kraut zombie-loving bastard!" Dempsey shouted in anger, picking up Richtofen again and kneeing him in the stomach. Richtofen gasped, and Dempsey proceeded to ram his head into a wall, sending him to the floor yet again.

"And you, you. Will. Die." Dempsey said, approaching Richtofen, but he turned with his pistol aimed at Dempsey. "No!" He shouted. "No, it's not vat you think! Maxis vas-"

Dempsey began advancing on Richtofen, but the familiar moan of zombies filled his ears, and he turned to see they were advancing again. "Shit." He said, pulling out his pistol. A download Nikolai crawled into the room, leaving behind a large blood trail, he glanced toward them. "Damn!" Dempsey said, he had forgotten all about Nikolai.

Suddenly, several crawler zombies came down from the walls in the room, separating him from Nikolai. Dempsey raised his pistol, but Richtofen shoved him backwards. "Don't you remember vat happened to Takeo! We must move! Ze teleporter is through here!" Richtofen said, turning and opening a large metal door behind them.

Demsey fired at the zombies closing in on Nikolai, but was backing up because of the crawlers. "Tank!" Nikolai yelled, having reached the back wall with nowhere to go. "Shoot me! Go!" He shouted. Sighing, and closing his eyes, Dempsey brought his pistol up, opening his eyes and firing a round directly into Nikolai's head, before moving into the next room.

Quickly turning around, Dempsey grabbed the metal door and slammed it shut, securing the zombies outside. Ejecting the clip from his M1911, he inserted a new one and cocked the gun, before glancing around. A large teleporter sat in the middle of the room, and two symmetrical stairways on either side of it leading up to catwalks, then wrapping around to a large platforms that oversaw the teleporter were the only other things in the room.

Richtofen, who was already on the platform, flipped a large switch that kicked on the teleporter, lighting up the whole room, and tinting it blue. He let loose a small laugh of joy, before proceeding down the stairs. As he did so, Dempsey tackled him to the ground, keeping him held in that position. Hate filled eyes gazed down upon Richtofen, blood thirsty grimace evident in Dempsey's voice.

"Richtofen, you started this." Dempsey repeated in a sinister, menacing tone.

"No, Dempsey, listen! I'm taking you to stop this! Ve, ve must! Without me, y-you vill never stop zis!" Richtofen said, inflicting Dempsey with the cold hard truth. Reluctantly, Dempsey released him, knowing he was right. He needed Richtofen to stop this.

"Ah, zere. Haha." Richtofen said, standing up and dusting off his uniform. A large black eye and a bloody mouth were the gifts he received from Dempsey's beating. Seeming quite forgiving, he spoke quickly and didn't attack Dempsey. "Now, come. Into ze teleporter! Aha!" He said, leading Dempsey up to and into the large teleporter. Proceeding to the terminal inside it, he pressed several keys before smiling, and hitting enter.

"Where the hell are we going, Richtofen?" Dempsey asked, leaning up against the side of the teleporter.

"To ze last place we must to stop zis. Ve must go back to vhere it all began. Ve are going back to….Der Riese!" Richtofen shouted, hitting 'enter' and letting loose a loud laugh.


	5. The Giant Overrun

Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated this, and since then 'Ascension' has come out for Black Ops. I do not consider Ascension canon for my fanfiction, and thus anything in Ascension that is relative to the plot is to be ignored. Thank you.

Richtofen and Dempsey came crashing to the ground on a large platform that quickly became all too familiar. Coughing, Dempsey stood up, and shook his head as he took in the surroundings. Bodies of zombies lined the ground. Despite jumping forward several years, apparently zombies' corpses didn't decompose too well.

"This better be the end, Richtofen, you dumb bastard..." Dempsey muttered in a barely audible tone, cocking his M1911 and proceeding down the stairs, determined to end this.

"Quiet, Dempsey! Ve have work to do, ja?" Richtofen retorted as the familiar howl of zombies quickly approached.

Following Dempsey down the stairs, Richtofen quickly brought his shotgun up and fired both shots of it into a small group of approaching zombies on the other side of the large fence. Most went down easily, those that did not would move with one less arm, though.

Dempsey would quickly tag a chalk outline of a Kar98 and it suddenly appeared in his hands. Bringing it up, he would fire a shot directly into the head of an approaching undead, blowing it clean off. "Take that, you undead flesh sore!"

"Dempsey, zis way!" Richtofen said, pulling open the large sliding door on their right side. Turning, Dempsey quickly moved through it, loading a fresh clip into his Kar98.

"Come on, you motherless flesh addicts!" Dempsey would shout at the masses of the undead, before kicking in the double doors in front of him, aiming his rifle as the doors crashed to the floor. Firing all 5 shots in quick succession, the 5 zombies that were fast approaching fell to the floor in a pile of blood and limbs, lifeless and unmoving.

"Ja, good work, Dempsey! I hate you a little less than before, haha!" Richtofen shouted, quickly taking the lead and proceeding up the stairs to their left. Dempsey glanced around the room. It was much darker, the fire from the oven, and the lights, had all died out since the last time they had been here. Grunting, he followed Richtofen through the door and to the left, leading into the room with Double Tap Root Beer.

"Ah, ja, ze memories! Aha!" Richtofen would say, before pulling open the Double Tap machine and taking a bottle out, downing it all and tossing the bottle aside with careless force. Suddenly, Richtofen seemed to lose his balance, falling to one knee and dropping his shotgun, clenching either side of his head with his hands.

"Ah, no! No! STOP! STOP!" He shouted, shaking his head violently. "Za voices! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Dempsey quickly grabbed Richtofen and slammed him up against the wall, dangerously close to a boarded window where approaching zombies were coming.

"Listen to me, you crazy bastard! Keep your shit together, and show me how to end this, or I'm gonna leave you for these freakbag meat-sackers to devour like afternoon lunch, you dumb Kraut bitch!" Dempsey would shout into the face of Richtofen, before slinging him to the floor and picking up his rifle. Clearly angered, he shook his head and spat on the ground, before jumping down from the ledge. Richtofen quickly followed, though his skin had gone white and pale, and a large sweat had broken out on his face.

"Zat way." Richtofen said, pointing to the area behind the power switch, the area with the teleporter. Dempsey charged forward, only a couple zombies were blocking their way. "Come here little kids, get a taste of daddy's medicine!" Dempsey shouted, spinning the end of his rifle and slamming the end of it directly into one of the zombies' faces, breaking its rotting nose and slinging blood all over Tank's face and clothes. Bringing up his foot, he would proceed to slam it into the zombie's chest, sending it falling backwards, tumbling to the ground.

Quickly following up, he would aim his rifle and score 3 headshots on the other zombies, completely blowing their heads apart, and sending tiny pieces of their decaying head all around in a shower of gore. Dempsey proceeded to the zombie that he had kicked, and slammed his foot down repeatedly on its head until there was nothing but a bloody mass of brains and crushed, rotting skull under his boot. Spitting on the dead undead's corpse as a final insult, he headed toward the last metal door keeping him from their destination, pulling it open with brute force.

"Ja, ja, nice work Dempsey." Richtofen said, though his voice had a certain shakiness to it, making the compliment sound forced. He gulped, and continued through the large doorway toward the teleporter.

Dempsey tagged a large chalk outline of a bowie knife, and smirked when it appeared in his hands. "I'm gonna gut you freaksacks like fair game."

Richtofen led Dempsey to the teleporter, and continued to the back of it. Slowly, he pushed open a secret wall, revealing a very small and tight hallway. "Through here, zere is but one other area of za factory. Hurry!"

Dempsey proceeded into the hallway, closing the door behind him. The small hallway was illuminated with small fluorescent lamps, leading throughout the hallway. Richtofen and Dempsey followed the hallway until it ended, coming to a small metal door. Reaching into his pocket, Richtofen pulled the key he had found at the Asylum out, and inserted it. He slowly turned it, and pushed the door open. As they both came into the large new area, Dempsey immediately recognized it from his out of body experience. This is where Richtofen betrayed Maxis.

Following Richtofen up the stairs to a large catwalk that ended in a large window, they both were able to view the area where the hellhound had gotten loose, and the teleporter that was unstable.

"Now what?" Dempsey asked in a cold tone, resting his rifle on his shoulder.

"Just a moment." Richtofen said, sitting down at a small computer terminal nearby. He typed in his login name, and proceeded to navigate to a directory ending in "/terminate/emergency".

Dempsey observed what popped up on the screen.

"TERMINIATE/EMERGENCY

This will purge a lethal gas throughout the giant, killing all the test subjects, but it will not harm humans. WARNING: Unstable testing environment, unable to predict successful purge of factory. Recommended only in extreme circumstances.

Proceed? Y/N"

"All we have to do is hit Y, then, the zombies here vill die."

"Richtofen, are you forgetting these undead flesh sacks have totally screwed up the world? They've taken over a japenese swamp, some movie theater in Germany, and who knows if they've reached the US!"

"Dempsey! Think! There is an unstable gas that was released, that is what causes these zombies to be formed. Ze gas has traveled, it simply does not 'disappear'. But if ve purge zis place, no more of the gas can get out, and ve can began the exterimination process. Ve vill need to rally survivors, but it can be done!, I...i...no...no! Stop! SAMANTHA! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ZA VOIC-"

Suddenly, Dempsey swung the end of his gun around and slammed it into Richtofen's head., and again, and again, until the German dotor was unconscious. His hat had fallen off, and there was a large gash on his right temple where Dempsey had hit him, but he was alive.

"Stupid fucking Kraut. Don't need you anymore, I'm leaving you to rot in this god forsaken place, and I'm ending this damn infection!"

Dempsey tossed his gun aside, and picked up Richtofen by the feet, dragging him down the stairs and out to the open area where Richtofen had left maxis. Dempsey shackled Richtofen's foot in one of the chains, so that he had no way out. Proceeding over to the teleporter, Dempsey fired up the power, turning it on before heading to move back inside.

Suddenly a hellhound tackled him to the ground, biting down hard on Dempsey's right arm, drawing blood. The flames that engulfed the hellhound burned Dempsey's flesh.

"Shit!" He shouted, wrestling with the dog. Dempsey managed to get to his feet, but the dog tackled him again, causing his bowie knife to fall out of its holster. Dempsey grunted, and managed to pull the dog over his shoulder and slam it to the ground. Managing to pull out his M1911, he emptied the clip in several short seconds. The wounded hellhound fell to the ground, but it wasn't dead.

Slowly standing up, Dempsey managed to reload his pistol with one arm, and looked, almost sympathetically, at the dog. "Well, Fluffy, I'd let you take your revenge on that stupid doctor, but he deserves a slow death." Dempsey brought the pistol up and shot the dog in the head, before it vanished into thin air. Dempsey shook his head and headed back inside, where he planned to end this, once and for all.


	6. Desperate And Alone

Richtofen slowly came to, reaching a hand up to hold his temple. An aching, throbbing pain pulsated through his head. This was worse than being hung over, though Nikolai would know more about that than Richtofen. Slowly bringing himself back into consciousness, he looked around, and it took him a moment to realize where he was. On the ground in the courtyard, with zombies attempting to climb through a barricade only mere feet from him. Slowly, realization hit, and he sprung up, only to be forced back down by the chain that was attached to the wall. Then it all hit him at once, and he remembered Dempsey knocking him out.

"Oh...oh..zat bastard! Does he know vhat he's done? DOES HE?" Richtofen shouted in anger, pulling at the chain in desperation.

Clearly, Dempsey hadn't purged Der Riese yet, zombies were still wondering around, looking for fresh blood. What was he doing? Richtofen had no idea how long he had been out, only knowing that it was still night out. But that meant he could've been out for an entire day. Or even longer.

"Dammit!" He shouted in frustration, pulling even harder on the shackle, attempting to free himself from the clutching bind.

There was no doubt in Richtofen's mind Dempsey was going to mess this entire operation up. As far as Richtofen was concerned, the zombies themselves could still prove useful, if he could just restart the research...

His mind was wandering again. He had to bring himself back to reality. Tugging on the chain was proving useless, the steel was too well welded into the wall. Glancing around, as the zombies moaning in the background, he suddenly spotted a large bowie knife that was just out of reach. Quickly moving as close to it as he could, he extended his hand, trying to reach the handle of it, but it was just a few centimeters out of reach. Still, Richtofen reached as far as he could, before he heard the barrier snap.

Turning, he saw two zombies entering the courtyard.

"Oh, zis is so wrong! Verdammt noch mal alle zur Hölle!"

Grabbing a piece of concrete that was nearby, he quickly resumed his position, trying to reach for the knife, as the undead charged toward him. The concrete piece was just the leverage he needed. He brought the knife to himself, and just in time, turned and sliced the zombies wide open, spraying blood all over the doctor and showering their organs onto the ground in a fit of very sloppy surgery.

"Aha! You die!"

Richtofen took a moment to breathe, but realized more would be on the way, soon. Wiping the blade on his uniform, he slowly rolled up his pant leg, and sighed. He knew what he had to do to be free.

"Zen it is time...for some personal surgery."

Slowly bringing the blade to his leg, he knew it was going to hurt, and without an anesthetic or brace, he would likely make it to the bone, and be forced to snap it, or break it by bashing on it with the knife handle, before he would be able to continue. Still, he had no other way out...

"Aah!" Richtofen screamed, slicing into his leg. He began sawing back and forth, spraying blood around the area he was in. Cursing in German, and screaming in pain as he continued to cut off his own foot.

* * *

Dempsey had gathered everything he could find. Books, reports, computer terminals, and piled it all in the center of the factory where Richtofen and he had arrived. It was doused with gasoline, and Tank was ready to burn the history of this outbreak, but something had caught his eye, a notebook labled 'LIVE PATIENTS - #1043'.

Glancing through the pages, Dempsey was shocked to discover pictures pasted in of Takeo, Nikolai, and himself. Apparently he had been sent on a recon mission to the asylum, to recover Peter, but Peter was gone, and the only thing waiting for him was a bat to the back of the skull, and being chained up in a chair pumped full of drugs and 115. Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai were the only survivors, besides Peter, who were resistant to 115's effects. Peter had escaped, though.

Dempsey continued reading, both intrigued and absolutely shocked...

He discovered that the leaders of the testing were none other than Edward Richtofen, and Ludvig Maxis. When they discovered that 3 of the test subjects were immune, they wiped their memories with a drug that contained 115 mixed with several other elements, which reverted the memory back to a state of nothingness, but kept personality intact. Since the last survivor they knew of was Peter, they were going to use Dempsey's intel to find him, and by wiping the survivor's memories, Takeo, Nikolai, and Dempsey had no choice but to accompany Richtofen to Shi No Numa.

But by that point, Richtofen had gone insane and killed Maxis, and Peter was found dead from what seemed to be suicide...and that's exactly where Dempsey's memory's began.

"Mother fucker!" Dempsey shouted, throwing the book into the large pile of history, containing everything about the zombies. He lit a flare and tossed it onto the pile, igniting it and burning with a vengeance. Dempsey had no time to wait around, though. He wanted to watch that bastard Richtofen be devoured alive.

* * *

Richtofen, now covered in blood from both the zombies and himself, but free, crawled desperately toward the teleporter. More zombies were slowly breaking in, and Richtofen was bleeding heavily out of his now-severed leg stump, leaving an evident blood trail, but he just needed to get to the teleporter, hoping it would take him somewhere safe.

The pain was mostly gone, his body had went into shock and his entire right leg was numb from the point of where he cut it up to the thigh. His hands were shaking, but he managed to pull himself forward bit by bit, and slowly made it into the teleporter, but by then, zombies had entered and were hot on his trail, literally.

With one final burst of energy, Richtofen managed to pull himself up to the terminal inside the teleporter, and hit the 'enter' key, unable to read the destination on the screen. His vision was blurring, and the teleporter firing up just as the zombies reached him was the last thing he remembered...


	7. The Traitor And The Psychopath

Richtofen slowly came out of a daze, though he felt very woozy and light-headed. His vision slowly transformed from a blur, but his hand came up to shield him from the light that was beating down onto his face from directly above. As he tried to move his other arm, he realized he was strapped to an operating chair, with only one arm free.

"Vhat in the blue hell iz zis?" Richtofen asked himself. Aside from the light being cast down on him, he could see nothing. There were windows in the room, and what looked to be like starts outside, but he had no idea where he was, or if this was even real.

Then it all came back to him.

He remembered cutting off his foot, crawling to the teleporter, and blacking out. Leaning up, he saw that someone had given him some sort of artificial foot, though there appeared to be much more advanced science than a simple prosthetic. There were a few lights on it, and it looked almost as if it was fused to his skin, welded on, but the size of a normal foot.

Suddenly, Richtofen turned as he heard footsteps approaching. He turned as a shadowy figure entered the room, though the person was wearing some sort of hood, so Richtofen couldn't see their face.

"Awake?" The figure asked in a grim tone.

"Who are you? Vhat do you want?" Richtofen shouted, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Not so fast. We have something important to discuss before we talk about what to do with you. You betrayed me, you thought you killed me...Edward." The figure said, moving closer so that he was near the chair Richtofen was strapped to.

"Killed? Who? Who are you? Tell me!" Richtofen shouted, clearly losing patience, and sanity, by the moment.

The figure sighed, and stepped forward, taking off the hood covering their face.

Richtofen's eyes grew twice their size and his mouth opened wide as he saw the person's face, and a shot of horror was injected into his hear, sending chills down his spine.

"Maxis..." Richtofen repeated.

Ludvig Maxis stood before Richtofen, though he appeared much older. Richtofen reasoned that this must have been due to the survivors skipping forward twenty-some years.

"How did you survive?" Richtofen demanded, almost shocked that his 'master plan' failed, and Maxis was alive.

"Ze teleporter, the same one that brought you here, it brought me here, so many years ago...I have been alone ever since. Zere is nothing here except a teleporter and a computer terminal, but ze teleporter takes two people to work."

"Release me!" Richtofen demanded, trying to break free of the restrains. "And vhat ze hell have you done to my leg?"

"Don't think I spent all our time working on ze project, Edvard. I was onto something much deeper, cybernetic limbs zhat have twice ze power of regular limbs, all infused and driven by 115. It is so much more powerful zhan ve imagined..." Maxis said, sighing and sitting down in a nearby chair.

"No matter. I offer you zis, Edward." Maxis started, "Your friend, ze American, he's close to destroying ze giant. If ve can stop him, ve can resume ze project and make ze vorld ours. 115 will guide us!" Maxis shouted.

"I..." Richtofen started, realizing he didn't have much of a way out, but he noticed Maxis's decreasing sanity, much akin to his own. "Alright, Maxis. Deal."

"Excellent! Let ze infamous duo continue za service, to za Illuminati!" Maxis said, before pulling out a large butcher knife and cutting the restrains to Richtofen's straps, freeing him.

Richtofen slowly stood up, and took a few steps, adjusting to his new foot, but after about a minute, it felt completely natural.

"In here!" Maxis shouted, leading Richtofen to a new room. Inside was a large teleporter, not unlike the ones they had built at Der Riese. The only other thing in the room was a small computer terminal, along with a large viewing window. Once again, the only thing that could be seen from the window appeared to be stars. Richtofen slowly looked over the teleporter while Maxis typed into the computer terminal.

"How iz zis possible? Zis is our design!" Richtofen asked.

"I do not know, Edvard. But ve must escape...I have been here far too long. Za whispering was growing louder, she wanted me to...aagh! Here, take zis!" Maxis said, tossing Richtofen an M1911 pistol. Richtofen cocked it.

"Danke."

"Step into ze teleporter and type zis code into za computer; "aero-enable string 22754"

Richtofen obeyed, and nodded.

"In za menu, highlight "Der Riese" and get ready to press enter, zen I will have 5 seconds to confirm and get in za teleporter with you. I tried zis...so many times on my own. I could never make it...I..."

"Ready." Richtofen said, clearly ignoring Maxis's rambling.

"Alright, here I come!" Maxis shouted, and pressed 'enter' before running to the teleporter and making it just in time, and in a flash of blue light, the duo were gone.

Both of them fell to the cold, hard ground, right outside the teleporter that had taken them to the mysterious location. Slowly standing up, they glanced around. Several fires were burning, but zombies were still present. Maxis nodded, and picked up a bloody shotgun that was nearby. Cocking it and chambering a shell, he sighed.

"Let's finish this, Edvard! Za zombies are still here, ze American has not purged the giant! Ve must end zis, so Group 935 can restart!"

Richtofen shook his head. How could Maxis truly believe any of what he is saying is possible? It has been 20 years, the whole point of the zombies was to aid in World War 2! Maxis has clearly been driven mad by the potential of 115, and being stuck in that mysterious location for almost 20 years certainly hadn't helped.

As Richtofen walked behind Maxis, he glanced at his severed foot. Shaking his head, he averted his gaze and continued. Despite Maxis's questionable motives and sanity, Richtofen only wanted to do one thing now.

Drill a round into Tank Dempsey's head.


	8. The Final Confrontation

BOOM!

The gunshot rang out, echoing into the large, open spaces of Der Riese. A zombie standing directly in front of Richtofen was now missing a large chunk of its head. Lowering his M1911, he chuckled at the sight of the zombie falling to the ground, and the rotting brains spilling all over the industrial floor of the platform they were on. Turning and following Maxis, Richtofen jogged along, his cybernetic foot clanking against the floor with every other step.

"Down here! I can here ze American!" Maxis shouted as he came to a ladder that led down to a small hallway.

Richtofen had never seen any of this area of the giant before. Maxis obviously had this used as a quick transportation route, but for what? Test subjects? No, there was a ladder. As Richtofen began climbing down the ladder, he noted how rusty and unstable it was.

Maybe this was here before they created Der Riese?

Maxis led Richtofen through the dimly-lit, tight hallway. Many twists and turns later, they emerged from the same hidden hallway Richtofen had showed Dempsey. As they began jogging forward toward the central courtyard of Der Riese, they noticed several zombies in their way. Maxis gripped his shotgun and clenched his teeth, he didn't want to harm his creations one bit. Richtofen noticed this, and grabbed the shotgun from Maxis.

"Fine, I'll do it! Du feige alte Mann!" Richtofen shouted at Maxis. Maxis glared at Richtofen, but brushed the insult off.

Richtofen opened fire, blowing large holes in the zombies' stomachs, others, taking their heads clean off. Moving forward, Richtofen raised his cybernetic foot up, and slammed it into the chest of a zombie, watching as it few a good few feet backwards. Richtofen's eyes widened, and he awed at the strength of his new foot, before aiming at the head of another infected, and firing, showering the remains of the undead Nazi all over him in a giant mist of brains and joy.

Moving forward, Richtofen signaled to Maxis, who quickly began following. "This way!" Richtofen shouted back at his superior, who nodded and followed. Richtofen momentarily paused as he brought the shotgun up, and fired again, this time into a zombie's chest area. The blast completely blew the infected's shoulder and right arm off, sending it flying backwards into a pool of rotting blood.

Turning, Richtofen tossed the shotgun back to Maxis, pulling out his pistol and firing a few shots into the remaining small zombie horde, running forward, Maxis not far behind, through two narrow doorways and toward the central courtyard. Once they reached the upper area, they looked down to see Dempsey burning their work. Maxis shrieked in horror.

"No! You dumb American! Du verdammte Hurensohn! Meine Arbeit! Ich bin zu ermorden willst du!" Maxis shouted, tears forming in his eyes. His entire existence, the work he dedicated his life to, was going up in flames before his very eyes.

Richtofen had made his way down, blowing through 2 more zombies, and was now working on getting the sliding door open. Having tucked his pistol into his waistband, he was pulling helplessly on the locked door. Cursing to himself and letting go, suddenly an idea sparked into his head. He stepped back, and raised his cybernetic foot, before kicking forward with all the power he had, breaking the lock and allowing him to go through the sliding door.

As he walked down, Tank Dempsey slowly turned, holding a wooden bat, bloodied with the rotting blood of infected on it. Nails were driven through several spots, serving as a formidable and surprisingly effective weapon.

"American made weapon, ja?" Richtofen asked, standing directly opposite Dempsey, the nearby fire illuminating the marine's face, adding to the look of seriousness and dangerousness the American was emitting.

"Only kind I deal with." Dempsey replied in a cold, harsh tone, his fists clenching the weapon tightly, looking like he could go off at any moment.

Richtofen slowly aimed his pistol at Tank, smirking a bit. "It's over, Dempsey. Put the weapon down, accept your death. You failed." The German said, almost in a mocking tone, the smirk he was wearing casted a shadow of cockyness and superiority over Dempsey.

"This has been a long time coming, Richtofen." Replied Dempsey, seeming to relax and let his guard down. "The only thing I've been waiting for since you escaped was to bash your fucking brains in." Tank's words were cold and lifeless, speaking in a very relaxed tone.

"Next time, make sure you don't leave me a weapon to escape with. You Americans never were that bright." Richthofen's reply stung Dempsey, and the flag he stood for.

Dempsey didn't need to hear anymore. He charged forward with extreme force and speed. Richtofen fired his gun, but it was too late, Dempsey had already reached him. Tackling the German Doctor to the ground. Tank slammed the end of his baseball bat into Richthofen chest, and then tossed it aside, placing both hands on the gun, fighting with the doctor for control of the weapon. Dempsey grunted, before releasing the gun with one hand and slamming his elbow into Richthofen jaw. Seizing the opportunity, Dempsey slammed the gun into the ground, freeing it from Richthofen grip. Tank picked it up and tossed it aside, watching it slide under a gap in the wall.

Richtofen managed to squirm away from the American's grasp, and quickly got to his feet. As Dempsey was getting up, Richtofen charged forward, and jumped onto his back, wrapping his arms around Dempsey neck. Dempsey cringed, and Richtofen bit into the neck of the American, like a vampire.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Dempsey screamed in pain, blood beginning to leak from the wound.

Grunting, Dempsey jumped and brought his legs up, like he was falling on his back, except Richtofen hit the ground first, his head banging against the hard concrete. He shouted in pain as his hat fell off, and a small trickle of blood began leaking from the Great Torturer's head.

Dempsey proceeded to kick Richtofen in the side multiple times. As Richthofen screams grew louder, Dempsey was sure he had broken two, maybe three of Richtofen's ribs. Kneeling down, Dempsey grabbed Richtofen by the collar, and looked the German directly in the eyes, before spitting in the face of his adversary.

"Now, I'm going to make you suffer. Hope you're ready to burn, doctor." Dempsey said, adding a good deal of mockery to the word 'doctor'. He smirked, before leaning over to pick up the baseball bat.

While Dempsey was bent over, Richtofen reached into his pocket, wincing through the pain in his ribs, and pulled out a small scalpel. He managed to get to his feet, and despite the immense pain, he lurched forward, jamming the scalpel deep in the back of Dempsey left shoulder, before falling to the ground.

Dempsey let loose a loud cry of pain, falling forward, his knees landing directly on the nails of the bat. Scrambling away, now bleeding from the back of his shoulder, and several small holes in his knees. Dempsey reached behind him, desperately trying to get a grip on whatever was impaling him. His shoulder was in immense pain now, and it hurt to even move his arm.

Grunting, Dempsey reached as far as he could one last time, managing to get hold of the scalpel. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and yanked. The scalpel came free easily, but the pain on the exit was immense. Throwing the weapon to the side, Dempsey attempted to get to his knees, but Richtofen slammed a piece of small pipe into the bad shoulder of the American, causing him to again fall to the ground.

"You messed with za doctor, you pay za price." Richtofen said, letting a small laugh loose.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Dempsey shouted, bringing his leg up and then slamming it into the kneecap of Richtofen.

Richtofen fell to one knee momentarily, but that was all the time Dempsey needed.

Turning, he tackled the doctor to the ground, and pinned him down with his knees firmly planted on the doctor's arms. Bringing a fist up with his right hand, he slammed it into Richthofen's face, causing the doctor to start bleeding out of his mouth. A sadistic smile slowly crept over Tank, and he proceeded to continue hitting the doctor, slamming his fist forcefully into the mouth, nose, jaw, and eyes of the doctor. After 30 seconds, Dempsey had no strength left to force his hand down, but he must've hit the doctor 15 times, because he was bleeding out of the mouth in three spots, his nose was now crooked, he had a black eye, and bruises were beginning to form on his face.

Slowly, Dempsey got off Richtofen, exhausted and out of breath from the fight. Still, he wasn't satisfied. He brought his foot up, and slammed it into the mouth of Richtofen, causing the doctor to scream in agony, and spit out a tooth, covered in dark red blood.

Richthofen face was drenched in blood now, and you couldn't even see the bruises. Slowly, Dempsey got up and made his way to the bat, picking it up. Slowly catching his breath, he turned and smiled at the doctor.

"Time for your final operation, doc." He spouted, moving toward Richtofen with a mean icing look, baseball bat in hand.

Richtofen, through his good eye, saw this. Despite the fact that the doctor was hardly conscious from the vicious beating he had received at the hands of the American, he turned and slowly attempted to crawl away, but gave a small cry of pain as a sharp pain shot up his side when he tried to move, likely from his ribs.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang down.

Dempsey looked down to see a bullet hole on the left side of his lower chest, right below his breast. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his spine and he fell to the ground, dropping his bat. Standing behind him, holding a smoking revolver, was Dr. Maxis.

Richtofen slowly reached a hand toward Maxis, and Maxis nodded, moving over to him and helping him up. Richtofen was in immense pain, but he managed to stand. Wiping some of the blood from his face, he limped over to stand in front of the fire, looking at it, beside Maxis. Maxis was visibly shook from watching all the work he had contributed go up in flames.

In anger, he turned and spit on Dempsey, before kicking him. Dempsey moaned, he had gotten himself to a sitting-up position, but he was bleeding a lot, and felt the life draining from him. Slowly, Dempsey pulled something out of his waistband, and a loud tick was heard.

A gun.

Dempsey, now on his knees, turned, holding an M1911 pointed at the two men. His hand was shaking and his aim would no doubt be off, but not off by much. Maxis retorted by raising his own gun, aiming it at the dying American.

"Lower your weapon, or you die!" Maxis shouted, cocking his revolver. Tension was at an all time high. Richtofen looked on only as an observer, though Dempsey kept alternating who he had the gun pointed at. First Richtofen, now Maxis. Then, he aimed it back at Richtofen.

"Fuck off, Kraut. I will not die on my knees for you. I will die an American Soldier!" Dempsey shouted in a powerful voice.

And with that, he charged forward, firing a single shot directly at Richtofen. Maxis was quick to fire a shot back at Dempsey, which hit him in the upper chest area, and causing him to fall forward, the gun flying from his hand. Richtofen fell backwards onto the ground, the shot hitting him in the stomach and causing the pain in his ribs to be amplified by at least ten, letting loose a horrid scream of pain. How was he even still conscious? He was in the most pain he'd ever been in!

Maxis slowly lowered his smoking weapon, and looked at Richtofen, who had a hand extended to him, begging to be helped up. Instead, Maxis cocked his weapon again and slowly brought it up, aiming it directly at Richtofen.

"Vhat the f-" Richtofen started, but Maxis only formed a smirk.

"Do you -really- think I would forgive you, Edvard? You ruined everything! My work is burning, because of you! I damn -you- to hell, not the American!" Maxis shouted, his true intentions slowly revealed and becoming evident to Richtofen.

"I just needed you to get me out of zhat fucking space station...and help me defeat ze American. Now, you vill suffer for what you did to me. To my family. Samantha's voice torments you, Edvard. Once you die, she can rest in piece."

"Maxis, no!" Edward shouted, but Maxis fired the gun directly into the leg of Richtofen, who screamed again, a fresh wound opened on his mangled body. Maxis proceeded to grab Richtofen's intact foot, and started dragging him toward the fire. Richtofen tried desperately to escape Maxis's grasp, to get away from the fire.

"No! No! Please!" He shouted, grasping for any and everything he could, but Maxis reached the small stairs, and sighed, before he began pulling Richtofen to the top, where a teleporter was, behind the flames of his burning work.

Maxis turned, and stared directly into the eyes of Richtofen.

"Möge Deine Seele in der Hölle schmoren, old friend."

Suddenly, one final gunshot rang out. Maxis was shot directly in the head. His body fell backwards, into the burning mass of his work, the embers that contained his heart and soul devoured him, his body posed in a horrified stance.

Shocked, Richtofen looked on in awe as his former superior lay, dead, burning to ashes in front of him. What the hell had happened? Was Richtofen even awake, or was he hallucinating all this? Aagh, the pain quickly returned as he attempted to turn around and see who had shot Maxis. Was Dempsey still alive? As Richtofen managed to turn 180 degrees around, the man he saw caused his jaw to drop to the floor.

Takeo Masaki.

"How did you-" Richtofen started.

Takeo shook his head. His clothing had some scattered blood splatters and gashes on it, and on his left hand, his two little fingers were missing, crudely bandaged to avoid infection, but his entire left hand was stained red with either his own blood, or that of the zombies.

"You know better than anyone, Richtofen." Takeo said, his tone empty and determined. "Always check for a corpse before confirming death."

**Flashback, Verruckt**

The gas from the crawler had caused Takeo to momentarily pass out. As he woke up, he saw Richtofen, Nikolai, and Dempsey using the teleporter in the courtyard. After scavenging for weapons, Takeo proceeded to follow suit, using the teleporter to escape the horrors of the Asylum.

After arriving at the infected hospital 10 minutes after the other three, Takeo had fought through several of the undead, but as he passed through a closing door, his hand was caught and his two small fingers were crushed. In severe pain, Takeo used a nearby scalpel to sever his fingers, and used nearby bandages to cover the wounds the best he could.

After managing to jimmy the door that Takeo and Richtofen had locked in the hospital, Takeo passed the corpse of Nikolai Belinski. Sighing, and saying a Japenese prayer for the fallen Russian, Takeo quickly followed the tracks of the doctor and the marine, leading him to the teleporter in the hospital. It took Takeo a good while to figure out how to work the terminal inside, and set the destination. After he was certain it would take him to Der Riese, he arrived at the back of the giant, and moved forward. He came across a computer ready and prepared to purge Der Riese of all zombie life, all that was stopping it was a press of the 'Y' key. Takeo had taken it upon himself to push the 'Y' key, and almost instantly, all the vents in Der Riese began emitting a gas, and the zombies began dropping dead, falling to the ground. Turning, Takeo ran through the door, hearing gunshots.

As he reached the court yard, he witnessed a man dragging a bloody and beaten Richtofen toward the fire. Rushing to the open sliding door, Takeo had fired upon the man, hoping he had made the right choice.

**End Flashback**


	9. Der Unehrenhaft

Takeo put a hand to Tank Dempsey's throat, looking for any sign of life, a pulse, breathing, anything that might signal that the American wasn't dead.

Nothing.

Takeo sighed. Nikolai was dead, his body left to rot at the hospital. Dempsey was dead, his corpse was going to waste away where the zombies were first created. Ironic, Takeo thought to himself, but appropriate, seeing as how Dempsey had much disdain for the zombies, and would've wanted to die where there were the most corpses of said zombies.

Takeo went to look away, but he noticed a book laying on the ground. It had been burnt a bit from the fire, but it was still readable. Richtofen watched in shock as Takeo picked it up. Smearing the sot off the front, he read aloud: "LIVE PATIENTS - #1043"

"No, don't!" Richtofen shouted, slowly beginning to crawl, despite the insane amount of pain that was coursing through his body. If Takeo realized that Richtofen had wiped his memory, there was no chance of Richtofen getting out of here alive.

Too late.

Takeo opened the book, and his eyes widened at finding a picture of himself, along with a very detailed bio:

"TAKEO Y. MASAKI

AGE: 38

D.O.B: 03/14/1907

BIO: Takeo Masaki was raised from a child as-"

Takeo didn't need to read anymore. He threw the book aside, and moved toward Richtofen, who was crawling toward him, albeit very slowly. Staring down at Richtofen, Takeo shook his head in disgust, absolutely shocked that a man who had fought at his side, created this mess and wiped Takeo's memory.

"You have no honor, German. But I will not kill you. You will stay here, and rot in the hell you created." Takeo said, before turning. The fire was spreading throughout the factory. Takeo turned and moved up the small steps to his right. There was a gate, and boarded fence where the team had held the zombies off. Takeo raised his pistol, and fired at the lock securing the gate. It fell to the ground effortlessly, and the gate cracked open, marking Takeo's escape route. Slowly, he turned and looked at Richtofen, who was slowly extended his arm at Takeo.

"No! Takeo! Don't do zis to me! You can't!" Richtofen pleaded, begging for any sign of mercy from the Japanese warrior.

But to Takeo, it wasn't about mercy. It wasn't about trust.

It was about honor.

Turning, Takeo grabbed the handle of the sliding door. With the fire spreading, and all of Richtofen's wounds, he was either going to burn, or bleed out. Takeo couldn't think of a more fitting death for the dishonorable.

Richtofen pushed himself forward with all his might, but Takeo slammed the door, and Richtofen fell forward, face-down on the concrete, all of of his wounds aching and hurting, feeling the life slowly drain from his body.

He was going to die here.

Takeo emerged from the gates of Der Reese, pistol in hand. He had passed bodies upon bodies of zombies, but he was indifferent to them. The threat was eliminated here, but the rest of the world could be infected, or overrun, with zombies. He wasn't going to stand by and do nothing.

He was the only survivor of the original four. But to him, that only meant he possessed the most honor.

Watching those who he had trusted die was hard, but Takeo had to move forward. There was still a threat. There were infected, and as long as there were infected, he was going to keep fighting. With a determined look on his face, Takeo marched forward into the desolate wasteland, heading for some sort of town or city to survey how things were holding up.

He had to help finish this.

It was the only honorable thing to do.

THE END

_Author's Notes: Woo, well, this story finally reaches its conclusion! I started this back on November 12th, 2010 and now it is done. It took a while, but it's over now. I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story of mine, I certainly hope you enjoy(ed) reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've always loved Nazi Zombies since World At War, and writing my own complete fanfic on them has just been a great time. I hope I caught each character's personality well, and had a decent mix of suspense, action, and plot._

_At first, I had a totally alternate ending in mind. Instead of Takeo going to help other civilizations, I originally planned for him to use the time-travel function of the teleporters and stop the entire zombie outbreak from ever happening. But I decided against that because there's just too many plot holes that could come from that, like with the whole wiping of Takeo's memory by Richtofen, it wouldn't have made much sense if he went back to before his memory even started._

_I'm naming the songs 'Driven' by Sevendust and 'Some Of The People, All Of The Time' by All That Remains the unofficial theme songs of this fanfic._

_Anyways, I intentionally left the ending sort of open-ended in case I decide to do a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure where I'd take it, seeing as I only have one character left to work with. Still, until (if) a sequel is made, feel free to fill in the void yourself._

_Thanks for reading, guys. Hope you liked it._


End file.
